Sleepless nights
by Milady29
Summary: SQ to 'Little Lindsey'. Matt and Gabby find out that being parents isn't all about roses. They receive help from others, but does this help or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CF characters!

Note: This story is a sequel to the one-shot 'Little Lindsey' and will be multi-chaptered, but not really long.

This story takes a place about 10 weeks after the one-shot. Lindsey is 6 weeks old and Griffin has summer break and is staying Chicago with Matt and Gab.

* * *

A cry woke Matthew up and he rolled on his side.

''I can go out of the bed, sweetie.'' Gabriela offered, waking up as well.

''No, Griffin is probably awake as well.'' Matthew stood up, shuffling to the closet. For the past few weeks, he hadn't slept for more than three hours straight. poor Lindsey had stomach cramps all night long and since there was also an heat wave hitting Chicago, nobody in the Casey resident caught a lot of sleep at night. He slipped a pair of sweatpants on and a t-shirt and made his way to the baby's room.

''Shhh...shhh...daddy is here.''

Carefully Matt lifted little Lindsey out of the crib, cradling the crying baby in his arms. The little girl stopped crying and looked up to her daddy with her big blue eyes.

''Does Lindsey cry a lot?'' Griffin leaned against the doorpost, rubbing through his eyes.

''About two times a night.''

Matt held Lindsey a little tighter as he walked down the stairs and Griffin followed him;

''Did you even sleep the past six weeks?''

''Good question, I am not even sure myself.'' He answered. ''But it doesn't matter, Daddy loves you.'' He mumbled to Lindsey as they sat down at the kitchen table and he was still rocking the baby.

The little girl was silent now, sucking on her pacifier as she was sleeping again, peacefully this time.

''Why do you go downstairs?'' Griffin asked he also sat down on a chair.

''When she cries she usually cries for a while, so I take her downstairs so Gabby can sleep.''

Griffin nodded; ''Ben cried a lot too, I remember dad also had to get out of bed at night a lot.''

Matthew nodded, suddenly looking down as Lindsey's pacifier fell out of her mouth and she started to cry again. He stood up and looked at Griffin; ''Can you hold her for a while? I need to clean the pacifier.''

''Sure.''

Griffin held the little girl a little awkward.

''You need to support her head.''

''Oh.''

Griffin shifted the baby in his arms a bit and slowly the girl became quiet, looking at him.

''Hey Lindsey, so you like the pink crib? I did my best to paint it for you.''

Matt walked back to Griffin and Lindsey with the clean pacifier and gently put it back in her mouth and the baby closed her eyes again, falling asleep in Griffin's arms.

''Come, let's get her back to bed. Maybe she will sleep this time.''

The guys walked above, Lindsey asleep now.

A few minutes later Matt laid down back in bed next to Gabriela, whom was reading a book in the dim light of the light on her nightstand, moving to her side as she was still awake and he laid his arm around her. She laid the book aside and cuddled up with him, although it was kinda too hot for that, she still wanted to lay close to him.

''I feel sorry for you, you are always going out to comfort Lindsey.''

''Don't worry sweetie. It is okay.''

''Griffin also back to bed?''

''Yeah, he couldn't have picked a worse time to come to Chicago with the heat and our crying angel.''

''I wish Lindsey could sleep better, I feel sorry she keeps waking up.''

''I know.''

Matthew kissed his wife on her forehead, looking at the alarm on the other side on her nightstand, where the red dot for the alarm was flickering and he knew that if Lindsey didn't wake him before morning, that thing would.

* * *

''Morning!''

Gabriela was waiting for him the kitchen.

''You could have stayed in bed! You should have, you don't have to go to work!''

''Neither should you, you are exhausted.''

''I promised to take Griffin to the station today and I have a shift.''

Gabriela handed him a cup of milk; ''I called chief Winters and explained the situation here, you can stay at home for this shift and sleep. Take a nap with Lindsey next to you in bed, so you don't have to get out all the time and get some quality sleeping time.''

''What do you have planned for today?''

''Well, Heather and her fiancé and Ben are also on their way to here, they could be here any moment. I am taking them to the pier today, let the boys have some fun the attractions. Just sleep today, okay?''

Matt finally nodded; ''I will join you with Lindsey later.''

The doorbell rang and surprised they looked up.

''Already?'' Matt said surprised and he walked upstairs in his pajamas while Gabriela answered the door. He walked into Griffin near Lindsey's room; ''She was crying again, I tried to comfort her but she kept crying.''

''Go downstairs, your family is here!'' Matt said with a smile and he walked into the room, lifting the little girl crying out of the crib and he walked to his own room, sitting down with her on the edge of the bed.

''Shhh...daddy is here.'' He laid the girl on one arm, gently rubbing over her stomach with his other hand. Slowly the crying stopped and he laid her down, getting dressed within a matter of minutes, walking downstairs with her because although he didn't want to wake her, she needed her feeding.

''Ooooh look at your little girl.'' Heather smiled as she approached them. James also introduced himself, but kept standing near the dinner table.

Lindsey opened her eyes and looked at Heather while she slowly started to laugh.

''Can I hold her?'' Matthew nodded and handed Heather Lindsey. Heather held Lindsey and Matthew looked Heather, whom was also seemingly pregnant.

''boy, girl?'' He smiled.

''Another boy.'' She smiled and she looked at Lindsey again while Matt walked to the cupboard to get her bottle of milk ready.

''Actually, we are not here because we want to see Chicago.'' James started and Heather also nodded; ''Griffin called us about the problems you have with sleeping and we actually want to offer looking after Lindsey for a few days. We booked you guys hotel.''

Gabriela smiled; ''That is really sweet but we really can't accept that. It is too much.''

''Nothing is too much after Matt helping me out a few years back. I insist.'' Heather nodded.

* * *

Two hours later Matt dropped their bags in the hotel room.

''We have lake view.'' Gabriela smiled as she walked to the window, looking over the small beach and the lake.

''I never knew we had beaches like this just out of Chicago.'' Matthew admitted as he joined her and looked over lake Michigan.

''What is wrong?'' He said worried as he saw Gabriela crying and he embraced her, wiping her tears away.

''Sweetie, what is wrong?''

''It feels bad to leave Lindsey behind - I mean I know she is safe with Heather and James, I wouldn't trust anybody else with her...but I miss her already! What if she still can't sleep, or the cramps get worse?'' Mat's wife cried in his arms.

''Gabby, Lindsey is going to be fine with Heather and James.'' He kissed her on the forehead.

''I know, I know. The motherly feelings took over me for a second.'' She dried her tears.

''Do you want to go to bed?'' She asked him, knowing he was exhausted.

''Yeah, but I don't need to sleep right away.'' He winked and he started to get undress himself, as did Gabriela and he kissed her, leading her to the bed and he kept kisisng her, caressing her upper body as they laid down under the sheets and he pulled her in his arms, smelling her hair. He closed his eyes and thought about the weeks they hadt spent intimate because the moments they had in bed were spent in tries of sleeping.

''It is strange being with the two of us again.'' He stated and Gabriela turned around so she was facing him.

''I know, but I wouldn't want it any other way.'' She kissed him on his nose and he bend forward, kissing her and french kissed her as they finally got intimate again.

* * *

Heather looked at Griffin and Ben enjoying themselves at the shooting game at the pier and the sat down near a bench, the buggy next to Heather.

''The Casey's looked so exhausted.''

heather said and James nodded and she let go of the buggy as she was afraid to awaken Lindsey, whom was finally asleep.

''I know, I hope it goes better with our little one.''

''She can't help it. She has stomach cramps.''

''So..about the name. I really like Dave.'' James said, looking at her showing belly.

''You know I want to name him Andrew.''

James looked at her; ''But sweetie, I know you want to name him after your deceased husband, but you also know I really dislike that name for our son.''

Heather let go of his hand; ''But we talked about this no.''

''I know, but I really don't like the name.''

Heather heard a cry and she reached out for the buggy. Afraid she looked aside at the kid on the other bench crying and she panicked as she could see the other bench, because the buggy was missing.

* * *

Note: uh-oh, where is Lindsey?

I hope you like this storyline. The next chapter should be up soon.

In case people are wondering, my other multichaptered stories will be updated soon; Never break a promise very soon and Nothing lasts forever as soon as I receive it back from a Beta!

Thank you for reading! I hope the hotel room part was okay for T, because I am not really sure what is appropriate and what not becaus eit seems to differ in a lot of T fics. Well, I hope you like the idea of this sequel, please leave a review if you can and want!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriela looked aside, looking at her sleep husband. Finally he was getting some sleep. All the time he was awake she felt guilty he got out every night. The first week it was because she needed to rest after the delivery, but now it was just because he didn't want her to get out. He was so sweet to her.

She caressed his face as she listened to his snoring, probably the best sound she had heard in weeks, together with Lindsey's laugh. Although she was only a few hours away from her, she missed being with the little baby already and she was worried about their little daughter although she was sure Heather and James cared for her. She felt kind of guilty to let Heather care for her, since Heather also was pregnant and it was only a few more weeks before the baby would come.

Matt turned around, waking up again. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

''Already a lot better.''

''Did I wake you?'' She asked worried, afraid to have woken him again.

''No, but sleep doesn't come so easily anymore after being used to wake up every few hours.''

A few minutes later they walked outside onto the beach in front of the hotel and they walked to the lake, where they could see Chicago far away on the coast.

''What do you think they are doing?''

''I think they went to the pier anyway. Ben really wanted to go there and I told them they could take Lindsey in the buggy.''

''I hope they will have a nice day.'' They sat down in the sand and Matt laid is arms around her as they looked at the lake.

''We also will have a nice day.'' Gabriela laid her head against his shoulder and he caressed her shoulder. Their marriage had been under a lot of pressure two years ago and it had been the question how long they would still last together. Every time another try for a baby didn't work out they kept blaming each other. But not only their unhappiness with making a family had broken Matthew from the inside. After the chief had to leave the firehouse after an accident on a fire sight, he was offered to take over the spot of chief if he took the exam, but although Gabriela allowed him, she told him it wouldn't make it easier because then the baby plans would have to be abandoned completely. After a lot of fights he wanted to take the exam, but then it turned out Gabriela was pregnant, so their dream finally came true and their marriage became better again.

''I love you.'' Gabriela sighed as she looked up him.

''I love you more.'' He kissed him.

* * *

''LINDSEY!'' Heather jumped up from the bench. Did somebody take the buggy? Her heart started beating fast as adrenaline was released in her body and she looked around, terrified and panicking.

''What, weren't you holding the buggy?'' James yelled as he jumped up.

Heather looked around but the buggy was gone and she saw the boys were missing as well.

''You look for the boys!'' She yelled at the James as she ran away. Running was hard with her belly, but she had to find Lindsey. Running started to hurt as the muscles in her stomach started to hurt. Cramps in her abdomen made her stop and she looked around, desperate.

''Madame, what is wrong?'' A teen Griffin's age approached her.

''Lindsey, the buggy, she is gone!'' She panted as she grabbed her belly, leaning against a bench.

James ran around, looking around.

''Ben, Griffin!'' He made his way through the people, reaching the end of the pier where less people were swarming. For a decade he had been suspecting to never be a father, but now he was running around on a pier, looking for two teenagers with another boy on the way.

It was not that he didn't like Heathers children but it terrified him, knowing that his own son would also become a teenager once, puberty included.

''Ben, Griffin!''

Suddenly he spotted them and he sprinted their way. Griffin was sitting, rocking Lindsey in his arms as Ben held her pacifier and looked at her.

''You idiots!'' James yelled as he reached them and Lindsey started to cry again.

''James! It took us minutes to finally get her quiet.''

James kneeled down in front of them; ''You made us more than just worry, your mom is running over the pier, looking for Lindsey! Why didn't you tell us!'' He roared, enraged.

''Lindsey was crying and you were talking so I decided to take her to a more calm please so she could calm down.'' Griffin defended himself.

''Next time you listen to us, understood!''

''I am not going to listen to you, you are not my dad!'' Griffin yelled and he soothed Lindsey while Ben looked at James, mad.

''You do listen to Matthew.'' James said, indignant.

''Matt doesn't try to replace dad.'' Ben answered, frowning.

''I am not replacing your dad. I respect him.''

''You are replacing him and I hate you.'' Griffin said, laying the finally calm Lindsey back in the buggy and he and Ben walked away with the girl, leaving James behind.

They searched for their mom on the pier, looking as a group was swarming around the bench and Ben jumped, to see his mom sitting on the bench.

''Mom!'' Ben came running towards her.

''Have you found Lindsey?'' Heather said, mumbling and grasping for air.

''Griffin heard she was crying and took her to a more private part. James found us.''

Heather sighed, relieved but she groaned then.

Griffin and Lindsey joined.

''Mom, are you okay?'' Heather shook her head.

''An ambulance is on the way, madam.'' The man with the phone nodded next to her.

''Mom!''

* * *

Gabriela smiled as they were at a restaurant, dinning in the open air and looking over the lake.

''Remember our honeymoon?'' He smiled.

''Yes, it reminds me of the beach in San Francisco.''

Gabriela grabbed another piece of bread from the basket, smearing it with butter and eating it.

''You forgot to pack the sunscreen.''

''As if you wouldn't have forgotten to smear yourself in if I had taken it.''

''It still was romantic.'' Matt smiled, remembering the airplane flight back with his sunburned back and neck where he had been sleeping against her shoulder because sleeping backward was too painful with his neck.

''You also didn't smear yourself.''

''I never got sunburned, I guess I have the good genes from my mom.''

Matthew nodded and looked as the waiter brought their plates with food.

''I do love this surprise menu.'' Gabriela smiled as she looked at the dish.

''I know, fish can never do wrong, right?'' he smiled as he looked at the plate full of fish and they both started eating.

''I was wondering...maybe...'' She swallowed her food; ''Maybe, if we still can, would you like to have a second child, ever.''

Matthew shook his head; ''No, I think family is complete like this.''

''I still think a dog should be added.''

''That could be discussed.'' He laughed, glad she thought the same about another child and he laid his hand on her.

''I am so glad we never broke up.''

''I know, being married hasn't always been about roses and sunshine, but here we are, still together.''

An hour later, Matthew carried her inside the hotel room as she was French kissing him and gently he laid her down on the bed and he backed off.

''Are you going to take a shower?''

He nodded; ''Back in a few minutes.''

As he walked away Gabby rolled on her abdomen, grabbing her phone and looking at the long list of missed calls. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that Griffin had called her more than seven times and she stood up, walking onto the balcony as she heard Matthew getting into the shower.

''Griffin, is there something wrong?'' She asked worried as he finally answered his phone.

''Gabby.'' He cried.

''Griffin, what is going on?''

''Mom is in the hospital. The baby is coming.'' He sobbed.

''What?! But she wasn't due for another seven weeks.''

Griffin didn't answer but kept crying.

''Griffin, we are coming back as quick as we can. Can you tell me what happened?''

''It is my fault.'' He cried then, upset and Matthew also entered the balcony, looking worried.

''Griffin, I am sure it is not your fault!'' Gabby said but before she could listen to his answer Matthew grabbed the phone from her hands, walking inside;

''Griffin, Griffin, are you still there?''

* * *

NOTE: Another cliffhanger!

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for your lovely reviews on the previous one and I am glad you like the idea of this story.

What will happen with Heather and the baby? Can Matt and Gabby get back in time before something bad happens?

Thank you for reading, please leave a review what you thought about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

After running through the hospital for nearly fifteen minutes Matt and Gabby finally found the boys. They were sitting in the waiting room. Griffin was holding Lindsey, tears in his eyes and Ben sat beside him, holding her pacifier and looking over her.

''Should we change her diaper?'' Ben asked, worried.

''Guys.'' Matt and Gabby sat at the same time as they approached the Darden's, worried.

''Come, I will give Lindsey a diaper change.'' Gabby took the little girl from Griffin and walked away with her and the buggy while Casey kneeled down;

''Have you heard anything about your mom?'' Matt, asked, worried.

''No, not yet. James said he would come tell us if something was wrong but he hasn't been here.'' Ben answered him as Griffin didn't.

''Maybe he blames me.'' Griffin looked to the floor.

''What?'' Matt grabbed his hand; ''Why would he?''

''He said, if I hadn't taken Lindsey mom wouldn't..''

''What, please tell me everything, Griffin.''

The boy looked up to him and the big eyes looked at Matthew, searching for help.

''Lindsey was crying and mom and James were discussing something so me and Ben took her to less crowded place to comfort her but James and mom thought somebody else had taken her. James found us but mom was also running around, looking and then she went into delivery.''

Matt nodded; ''It is not your fault. Let's just hope everything will be okay, I am sure James doesn't blame you.''

Griffin nodded and Matt sat down in the chair next to him and looked at the clock as they kept waiting. Every minute seemed to go slower and Matt looked up as Gabriela handed him a bottle of water, as well to the boys and he was relieved when James finally came walking from the hallway.

''Guys, you are big brothers!'' He cheered and the boys jumped up.

''How is the baby, how is mom?''

''The baby was brought to NICU but doing well. His name is Andrew. He was born twenty four minutes ago.'' James smiled as he kneeled down in front of him.

Ben started to cry from happiness and Griffin joined him.

''How is Heather?'' Matt asked, worried about her.

''She is doing okay, but she lost a lot of blood. But she will be okay.''

The boys looked so happy Matt's eyes filled with tears. ''Congratulations, you are a daddy now.'' Gabby embraced James and he nodded; ''Yeah.''

''I am so happy mom and Andrew are okay.'' Ben cried and Matt hit him on his shoulder;

''Read to be a big brother?'' Ben nodded and Griffin nodded as well.

''Can we see Andrew?''

James shook his head; ''No, he is in an incubator. But I am sure you will see him tomorrow.''

''Are you staying over?'' Matt asked, more meaning to offer it. There was enough space for the three of them and after this hectic day he wanted to give them a good night's rest.

''I already called a hotel just down the block to book a room and there was enough free there so we can be here again early tomorrow.''

''I will bring your bags.'' Matt nodded.

''Don't bother, we will get them tomorrow.'' James cut him off.

''We will go to our hotel now.''

Ben walked towards James but Griffin waited.

''Griffin.'' James sighed; ''Come on, it was a long day.''

''Are we going to mom?'' Ben asked but James shook his head; ''Tomorrow, she should rest now.''

Griffin looked at James; ''I don't want to come with you.''

''Griffin. I am not kidding, we are going.''

Griffin grabbed Matthews arm; ''no. You said it was my fault!''

His arms grabbed Matt so tight Matt could almost feel the boys fear.

''Griffin, you are coming with me right now! Don't make me force you!''

Griffin grabbed Matthew's arm even tighter and Matt pushed him behind him, where Gabby embraced him, comforting and soothing him while Matt stepped forward;

''Griffin is not coming with you as long as he doesn't want to!''

''You are not his father!''

''Neither are you!'' Matt yelled as Ben jumped between the two of them.

''Don't yell!'' He screamed hysterically. Gabriela let go of Griffin, carefully embracing the younger Darden and pulling him back as well.

''Boys, you are going with me, right now!''

Matt stepped forward, bracing himself and ready to protect Ben in blind rage. As long as he was alive, nobody would hurt the boys, not even Heather's new boyfriend, he didn't have the right to.

''They aren't coming with you as long as they don't want to.''

''Ben, come here!''

The young teen shook his head.

''No, you are not my dad.''

Matt looked at him and back at James.

''Go to Heather, be there for her and I will take the boys and we can talk this out tomorrow, when we are all sane again.''

James shook his head; ''They are my boys, they should come with me. Come here or I will drag you here!''

Matt pressed James backward, pointing at him with his index finger;

''They are not your boys and you are not touching them with a finger, not as long as I am still here! You keep your hands of them, they can make their own choices and those are not yours to make. If you want to get to them, you have to get past me first!''

Raging he looked at James, it took him a few deep breaths to calm down.

''You just think you have the right to take them because you were friends with their deceased father? Newsflash, Andy is not with Heather anymore, but I am and they are coming with me, right now!''

For a second Casey was pretty sure he would make the jump forward and his fist would hit James in the face, but two hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and he pushed the person behind him away only to be grabbed again before he reached James.

''Short temper, huh?''

Matt wanted to break loose from the hands grabbing him but he finally calmed down.

''Aren't you a pathetic firefighter.''

Gabriela suddenly let go of one of Matthew's arms and stood next to him; ''You are a father now, go to your kid and wife.''

James shook his head and walked away while Gabriela finally let go of him; ''We should go home.''

''Did I hurt you?'' He asked worried as he knew he pushed her back.

''No, you didn't.'' She said, angry and she walked away from him, pushing the buggy towards the exit and Matthew nodded at the boys and walked away with them.

* * *

''What should I have done, then?'' Matt said as he threw his shirt on the floor, sitting down on the bed wrought up. ''Should I have let him take the boys?'' He kicked his shoes out and threw his pants to the other side of the room, Gabriela sighing and folding it.

''Sweetie, you protected the boys and that is good, but you shouldn't let James get to you. Imagine if you had actually hit him in the face, what do you think would have happened then?''

Matt shook his head; ''I don't know, okay. I can't believe Heather fell for that guy!'' He yelled.

''Keep it down!'' Gabriela hissed as Ben and Griffin were asleep downstairs as well as Lindsey in the room beside him. Matt nodded and finally let go of a wry smile.

She sat down behind him, massaging his shoulders.

''Just relax not, it is all going to be okay.''

''Thank you for stopping me. You are right, I only would have made things worse.''

Gabriela kissed him in his neck; ''You are brave, for standing up for those boys. With you around them, I know everything is going to be okay.''

''I hope so.'' He said as he laid his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes.

Hopefully it would all be okay. That was the only thing they could hope.

As Matt finally laid down in bed next to his sleeping wife it took a while before he felt the sleep even coming. Closing his eyes he hoped he would also get's some rest so he could face it all again tomorrow.

Crying suddenly sounded from the other room and Matt turned around, groaning.

''I will go.''

''No.'' Matt stood up and walked to the other room, rubbing through his eyes.

''Hey little princess.'' Carefully he lifted her up, soothing and rocking her.

''Hey sweetie, it is all going to be okay. Daddy is here.''

The baby stopped crying and looked at her daddy with big eyes.

''Yeah, that is right, nothing is going to happen to you while I am your father.''

* * *

NOTE: Another chapter. I don't know why but I can't stop writing this story! I hope you liked this chapter. Will everything be okay tomorrow or will this be the end of the happy family life of the Darden's or will this also break Matt's relationship with the Darden's

Update will be soon so please stay tuned!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

''Matt, wake up.''

Matt opened and was surprised he was sitting upright and he looked at Gabriel, whom was holding Lindsey.

''What?''

''You fell asleep here, with Lindsey in your arms.''

Confused he stood up from the rocking chair, rubbing through his eyes.

''Honey, you look exhausted.'' Gabriela said, rubbing over his arm.

''I am okay.'' He lied as he walked to the bathroom, stepping under the shower. He laid his face against the cold tiles on the wall, sighing. Today was going to be a long, hard day. The boys would have to see their mother...and James. A few minutes he got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him and he walked to his bedroom, listening how Gabriela was talking to the boys in the kitchen and dressed he walked downstairs.

''I called 51 you weren't coming to shift today.''

''Shoot, I forgot that!''

''Doesn't matter.'' She handed him a plate as he sat at the table with the boys, Gabriela joining a few seconds later.

''I don't want to see James. I want him to go away and never come back.'' Ben said, stirring his spoon through the cornflakes, looking away from the Caseys.

''I know, but you will have to see him today. But let's not make a fight today, for your mom.''

''I am sure James was just stressed because of the early delivery. I am sure he didn't mean to react to your guy this way.'' Gabriela said, taking a sip from her coffee.

The doorbell rang; ''Probably my mom for look after Lindsey.'' Matt said as he stood up and walked to the door.

He opened the door, hugging his mom and his mom entered the house, walking upstairs to see if Lindsey was asleep and Matt started to clean the table as Gabriela was getting the boys completely ready to go.

''We have to go soon.'' Gabriela said as she walked through the kitchen and grabbed her bag, the boys and Matt following her.

''I am so anxious to see mom!'' Ben said as he looked out of the car window.

''I feel sick.'' Griffin complained and Matt parked the car on the parking spot of the shop they just passed and Griffin got out, just as Matt jumped out as well to see if he was okay.

''Griffin!''

''I am okay.'' The boy sat down on the sidewalk, shaking and sweating.

''You don't seem okay. Talk to me.'' Matt mumbled as he sat down next to him, looking worried at the stressed out boy.

''Are you worried about your mom?'' He asked after a few minutes as Griffin didn't answer.

''James?''

The boy finally nodded.

''Don't worry about him, he will never hurt you. Not with your mom and everybody else protecting you, besides, it was probably just a misunderstanding.''

For a second he seemed okay but when Casey wanted to pull him up so they could continue their way he suddenly started to cry and Matt was surprised as the 16-year old boy grabbed his arm, hiding his face in Matt's jacket as he was sobbing.

''Hey.'' Matt rubbed over his back; ''Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I never break a promise.''

Griffin finally let go, drying his tears; ''Do you promise he won't take me.''

''Why are you so scared of him?''

''He wants to be dad and I don't want him to be dad. He will never be my dad and I am afraid he will tell mom I took Lindsey.''

''You did nothing wrong, Griffin. But we have to go now. We have to make up with James and I know he will never be your dad, but your mom choose to be with him.''

Griffin finally nodded and they made their way back to the car.

''Boys.'' Ben hugged their moms while James stared at Griffin, not even greeting them. Nervous Griffin's hand grabbed Matt's sleeve and Matt looked at him, nodded. Griffin finally walked to his mom, hugging her as well; ''Hey mom.''

''Griffy.'' She hugged him.

''How is little Andrew?'' Ben asked and Heather pointed down the hallway; ''He is in NICU but you can see him later.''

The boys nodded as they both pulled a stool to the bed sitting down and Matt and Gabby walked out for a second. Gabby walked away to get some coffee but Matt kept standing closer the door, in case something would go wrong in the room. He kept focusing on Griffin.

But luckily, the boys kept talking to their mother while James stood up and walked out;

''Did you get me some coffee as well?'' His face was in smile as if they were good friends and Matt gritted his teeth. James knew he wouldn't get mad near Heather.

''No. I didn't sorry.'' He finally answered, on a really nice tone.

''Ah, I will get some myself.''

''I can also throw my hot coffee in your face, with all pleasure.'' Gabriela gritted through her teeth as she walked to Matt and Matt was pretty sure James had heard it.

''Hey, you don't have to stand outside.'' Heather suddenly yelled and the Caseys walked in, leaning against the wall in the back.

''Mom...was it my fault the baby came?'' Griffin asked, looking at Matt for a second as well and Matt walked forward, laid his hand on the boy shoulder.

''No, not at all sweetie, you were so good for taking Lindsey away to calm her down, just tell me next time.''

James walked in.

''I hate you! You told me it was my fault and it is not!'' Griffin said, furious and Gabby winked him to walk out and she walked out with him, to let him cool down.

''You said what?!'' Heather frowned at James, ''You blamed Griffin for my early delivery? It would have happened either way! The running did not trigger it, that is what the doctors told me, how do you dare to say something like that to my son?''

James let go of her hand; ''But I didn't mean it that way.''

''But you said it.'' Heather shook her head.

''I think I should go. We can talk about this later.''

''Ýeah, you should.'' Heather said, looking sad as James left the room.

''Do you want to see your baby brother?'' Heather smiled and the boys nodded, a little confused about what just happened but anxious to see the baby.

Gabby walked out of the room with them as Matt sat down at her bedside.

''I am so glad you are okay. The boy should be proud with is name, it is very honorable of you and James.''

''I know, but I thought we should call him Andrew, not Andy.''

''That is your choice to make.''

Matt looked at her with a smile, he was really happy that she was okay and so was little Andrew.

''Matt, thank you.'' Heather said as she laid back in the pillows and Matthew stayed with Heather.

''For what, breaking up your marriage?'' Matt said guilty. If he hadn't stood up for Griffin nothing would have happened between the two of them, but Griffin would have been unhappier than before. He wasn't sure if he had made the right call after all.

Heather shook her head with a wry smile; ''You did, but I am sure James, I and Griffin can talk about this. But I meant something else.''

She grabbed his hand.

''For still protecting the boys, Andy would be so proud of you.''

...

NOTE: It is not finished yet, but probably there will only be two more chapters. Will Heather and James reconcile so she won't be alone with the baby? What happens with Matt and Gabby and their nightly troubles of sleeping? I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review about what you thought about it!


	5. Chapter 5

''Da.'' Lindsey's hands were trying to grab her dad but her dad competently changed her diaper and lifted her up a few minutes later.

''I think I would never be able to do that.'' Griffin said, looking at Matt with a disgusted face as Matt handed him the folded diaper to get rid of it.

''You are a big brother now, I think the odds are there you will be changing diapers every now and then.'' Matt teased him as he walked down the stairs with Lindsey. When he reached the kitchen he frowned as he saw James sitting at the kitchen table.

''I need to talk to the boys.''

''I don't think they want to talk to you.''

James nodded. ''I know, but I need to talk to them.''

Matt walked towards Gabriela and she took Lindsey from his arms. ''Boys, somebody is here for you!''

Griffin and Ben ran down the stairs and looked terrified as they saw James. Gabriela left the kitchen with Lindsey whom was still jabbering and Matt crossed his arms.

''Ben, Griffin. Can I talk to you?''

Ben walked to the dinner table and sat down but Griffin kept standing in the doorway, not walking to the table.

''Griffin, please.''

''Griffin, just hear him out.'' Matt nodded at him.

Griffin walked to the table, sitting down as well and Matt walked to the table. For a few seconds he was standing behind the boys, leaning against their chairs when James suddenly started talking to him.

''I want to talk to the boys in private.''

''Well, you are in my house so I don't think you have the privilege of sending me away.''

James moved his jaw but finally focused on the boys.

''Guys, I am sorry. I know I have been wrong treating you like I am your dad. I just hope you realize I am your moms new husband and we have to live together, whether you like it or not. But I do want to apologize you Griffin, I know I have been wrong to blame you for something that wasn't your fault. I am deeply sorry and I know I should have acted different towards you.''

Ben nodded as if he was forgiving James, but Griffin still looked to the table with a restrained face. After a few seconds he jumped up and walked away, slamming the kitchen door closed.

''I wasn't finished talking yet.''

''Sorry, can't blame him.'' Matt said as he turned around and walked after Griffin.

''Griffin?'', he saw the boy sitting on the stairs. He sat down next to him.

''You know, he apologized.'' Matt started, rubbing his hands.

''I know.''

''You also know he is your mothers new husband.''

''I know.''

''Maybe you should give him a second chance? I don't know if he deserves it, but your mom does.''

''I know.''

''...so...?''

''I know.''

''I know you know, but do you mean it?''

''Yeah.'' Finally the boy stood up and he walked back to the kitchen.

''We are good,'' he finally said as he sat down at the table again and James nodded. ''Good.''

''So, are we going home?''

James shook his head, ''No, the baby room still has to be finished and the drive is too far for James even when he finally comes out of the hospital.''

''Heather called me, she and Andrew are going to stay over here some longer. You are welcome to stay as well.'' Matt said, rubbing over the boys shoulders as they looked at each other.

''I am going back to Florida,'' Ben decided.

''I am staying here. I hope you are not mad at me?''

''Not at all, I had hoped you would to care for your mom.''

Griffin smiled, finally.

* * *

''Lindsey, don't cry sweetie, it is just a boy and not an alien.'' Matthew laughed, walking in with another package of diapers as they were going quick with both babies in the house. After nearly every shift he had to go to the store again to buy more diapers or formula.

Heather comforted the little girl as Lindsey looked at the intruder of her precious box that was peacefully asleep in there. Baby Andrew was 42 weeks old now and had spend eight more weeks at the hospital, living with the Casey's and his box-mate Lindsey for two weeks now. They were all happy he was doing so well and it would only be two more weeks before they would be going home again, to Florida where James was finishing the baby's room.

''We should remember her fear for male company when she is fifteen years old.'' Matthew huffed as he rubbed over the girls back, while her lip was still shaking.

''She cries a lot, doesn't she?'' Heather said.

''Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I drove my mom and dad both nuts when I was a baby.'' He admitted as he took Lindsey from her.

''Griffin, come here!'' Heather yelled as she heard her son walking in. Griffin walked into the room.

''Please change your brothers diaper, will you?''

Griffin looked with a doubtful face. ''I never did that before.''

''Come, I will teach you.''

Heather took Lindsey again as he and Griffin took Andrew upstairs to Lindsey's room, where there was a large dresser for changing.

''Those diapers look so big.''

''That is because he was premature.''

''I know, he is just is so tiny.''

Matthew looked at Griffin with a smile, ''You were this small once. I remember holding you for the first time. I was afraid I would hurt you.''

Together they changed the boy's diaper.

''Can you tell me..about when I was born? Mom always says she will but she never does and well, dad isn't here to tell me.''

Cradling his tiny brother in his arms Griffin saw down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and Matt sat down on the floor in front of him.

''Your dad was on shift that morning, even though he was exempted by the chief because he knew you would be coming any minute, but your dad went anyway because your mom drove him crazy with her hormones. In a positive way of course. Then we got a call and while we were putting out the fire he was called away and I drove him to the hospital in the chiefs car and he kept telling me that he and your mom already had picked a name.''

''My name?'' Griffin laughed.

''No, Sarah. They were sure you were going to be girl. But there you were, little Griffin Darden.''

''Were they disappointed?''

''Not at all. Your dad had already made so many deals about sports and that you were going to be a firefighter as well he drove your mom crazy now.'' Matt smiled, remembering that day sixteen years ago.

''Thank you for telling me. I am surprised you still know all those details.''

Matt nodded at him, ''Well, you kept everyone excited for weeks.''

''Andrew didn't.'' Griffin smiled as he looked at baby looking at his big brother with his big blue eyes.

''I am glad you are staying a little longer.''

''Me too.'''

Griffin stood up and walked downstairs, to his mom while Gabriela just entered the stairs, walking up.

''Hey, how was your shift.''

''You were there too.''

''I mean in the hospital, when you dropped the drunk guy off.''

''It was okay.''

Gabriela laid her hands in his neck and kissed him.

''Where is Lindsey?''

''Downstairs, with Heather.''

Gabriela kissed him again, pressing her body against his and she pushed him into their bedroom.

''I was thinking...maybe Lindsey should be big sister after all.'' She smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

NOTE: Everything his good again! Will Lindsey be a big sister after all? I hope you liked this chapter. There is one more coming up which takes place a few years later. Thank you for reading! Again, I hope you liked it and please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue, 6 years later**

* * *

Matt looked out of the kitchen window as Andrew and Lindsey were playing with the soccerball in the garden. With ease, Lindsey passed Andrew and kicked the ball between the two cans they had made goal.

''Lindsey Casey scores the first goal of the competition!'' She cheered with her arms up in the air and Matt opened the window.

''Whoo, team Casey all the way!'' He high-fived with is daughter. Andrew crossed his arms; ''That was not fair! I wasn't ready yet!''

Lindsey showed her tongue at Andrew and Andrew grabbed the ball, kicking it against the fence, angry.

''Come, let's get you something to drink.'' Matt smiled as the waved them inside, before team Darden and team Casey would start a war in his garden.

''No.'' Lindsey and Andrew both refused as they started running after the ball again and When he turned around to walk back to the fridge he nearly walked against his son. Allain was the opposite of his sister. While his sister was loud, fidget an big mouthed, Allain was always quiet and shy.

''Hey little man, you also want something to drink?''

Allain nodded and Matt lifted him up as they walked to the fridge. Matt opened the door and Allain immediately grabbed capri-sun. Matt grabbed another two and handed those to Allain as well; ''These are for you sister and Andrew.''

''What if they won't let me play?''

''Ofcourse they will! Otherwise you tell them that I told them they have to let you play as well.''

''Thanks daddy.'' Matt smiled as his son also ran outside, joining in the soccer match between Andrew and Lindsey and although the nearly five-year old couldn't keep up with his six-year-old sister and Andrew, he seemed to have a lot of fun.

Matt walked back to the dinner table were Heather, James and Gabby were sitting and he joined them again.

''I couldn't believe that Allain is already going to school, isn't time going fast?''

The couple recently moved back to Chicago now Griffin was in college and Ben was preparing for college. Matt could hardly believe the boys he cared for a decade ago were already in college and university, getting ready for their own ives.

''I know, every morning I wake up Matt is getting more grey.'' Gabriela teased him as she also filled his wine glass.

''At least his is getting grey and not bald, hum honey?'' Heather hit James on his shoulder. Both men looked at each other with an annoyed smile. At least the relation between him and James had bettered over the years. He still didn't like James for what he had done to Griffin, but he had made it up to the boys and even to Matt.

''Hey.'' A tall teenager entered as well and sat down at one of the chairs at the end of the table.

''Did you study well enough for your exams?''

Ben nodded at his mother and greeted the Casey's.

Allain walked into the dinning room again a few minutes later.

''Hey, done playing soccer?'' Matt asked as his son stood next to him.

''They don't want me in their teams.'' Matt wanted to sand up to walk to the garden with Allain but Ben jumped up.

''Hey, you want to be on my team?''

Allain started to nod and Ben lifted the small boy up far above his head; ''We will whip their...uhm...well we will win!'' Griffin stopped in the middle as Heather looked at him with a warning expression.

''We will whoop their asses!'' Allain yelled as they went outside, yelling and growling loud.

''Seriously? I am trying to teach our children some decent English and you teach em these kind of things?'' Gabriela laid at him but int her face Matt coudl say she could hardly contain her laughter.

''That might have kinda slipped while playing soccer with Lindsey.'' Matt apologized and the couples laughed and kept chatting.

Dinner got delivered and Matt called the kids inside. Lindsey and Andrew sat down on their knees by the coffee table in front of the TV while Ben and Allain sat down at the table.

''Losers! Losers have to eat ontheir knees'' Ben yelled at the two sitting at the coffee table and Lindsey looked at him, mad.

''Ben Darden.'' Heather said with a furious face.

''Hey guys, let's all eat together, like a family.''

Finally the kids stood up and grabbed two chairs from the kitchen, joining the table. They ate while Ben kept telling about his last year in highschool and finally he fell quiet.

''Actually I want to go to the academy after my finals.''

''Ben Darden, I said no. It is going to be no.''

''Yes, I am going to the academy mom.''

''You mean the firefighter academy?'' Gabriela asked, her eyes moving between Heather and Ben.

''Yes and I told him I am not letting him go there.''

Ben looked a this plate, furious.

Matt swallowed his food and looked up at Heather.

''Maybe you should give him the chance, if this is what he wants.''

Ben looked at Matt, hopeful.

''I want to be a firefighter and not just because of dad. I want to save people and I want to serve the city of Chicago and mom I dot need your consent, I just wish for your approval.''

Matt looked at Heather, whom looked at the picture on the wall showing Matt and Andy.

''He is right, I understand how you feel about Andy but -''

''It is okay Matt. Ben, go ahead, go to academy.''

Heather knew she was letting her son do something very dangerous and she already regretted for saying it but Matt was right. SHe had always known Ben wanted to be a firefighter like his dad but she had tried to neglect it for years. Now it was time to have another Darden being a hero. Ben nodded at Matt and Matt nodded back.

''I want to a firefighter too! I also want to serve Sji-ca-goo.'' Allain said proud.

''Hey bud, let's wait untill you can actually pronounce Chicago before making any decisions.'' Gabriela said, rubbing Allain through his hair and the table laughed while Allain pouted and started eating again as they were sitting there as one large family.

* * *

NOTE: Aww, this was the ending. I hope you liked it. Luckily everything worked out well!.

I named the son Allain, because I figured they would maybe name him after Matt's father.

Thank you for reading the whole story and please leave a review what you thought about the story!


End file.
